


We Made It

by randomreader205



Series: With You I'm Unstoppable [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy times, Love, Soft Harry, The Society AU, domestic Hallie, future Hallie, hallie being cute and loving because sometimes we just need some lighthearted content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomreader205/pseuds/randomreader205
Summary: One-shot. Harry and Allie are building their lives together outside of West Ham. They're moving into their first house and reminisce on how far they've come. In this story they were never transported to a weird parallel universe without adult supervision and as far as I know nobody died and they all had a normal senior year.





	We Made It

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 of My Light In The Darkness is still under construction. So until then, please enjoy this one-shot of Hallie being domestic and cute.  
> Also, can they just confirm Season 2 of The Society already? I need to know what happens to my babies.

** We Made It **

 

After walking back and forth from the car to the building for hours, they’re finally carrying the last boxes inside with them. Allie could practically feel the sweat dripping from her forehead.

“You alright babe?” Harry called from the driveway where he was locking up the car.

“Yes, I’m fine! Who knew two people could have so much stuff though?” she called back as she threw herself on the couch out of exhaustion.

Harry jogged inside a few seconds later and closed the door.

“Well if those two people are collecting the stuff they’ve owned throughout their _whole_ life and put this in boxes, they’d be lucky to end up with the amount that we have. Plus, it helped that my mom made me donate all those comic books when I was fourteen, otherwise you had to carry ten more boxes into this place.” He sat himself on the couch next to her.

“Oh yes, that would have been a disaster. You’re a hoarder.” Allie gave him a look.

He gasped at her statement. “I am not!” He pretended to be hurt. “Who is the one who insisted to buy all those photo frames to put our pictures in huh?”

“You are in almost all of those pictures. I thought I did you a favor since you like looking at yourself so much. Am I wrong?”

“No, you’re not actually. In fact, I was planning to hire someone to paint a mural of me in our bedroom. Maybe that will help increase the fun we’re going to have in there.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

 

They both burst into a fit of laughter.

 

“Look at us.” Allie said when they both caught their breath. “New town. New house. New jobs and moving up already. We actually made it. Who would’ve thought this years ago in High School?”

“I certainly didn’t. Mostly because I thought the world was going to end during that game of Fugitive.” Harry joked while running his hand through his hair.

“You know, the one with the party at my house afterwards.”

“Is that the one where you kissed me out of the blue?”

“Yep that one.”

“That was weird.” She stated.

“Yet you still slept with me afterwards.” He retorted.

“Touché.” She admitted reluctantly. “Although I did make you pursue me for a couple of months after that before I agreed to date you.”

“Damn yes, those months were torture.”

“You’re so dramatic.” Allie laughed while playfully slapping him.

 

After a while, their eyes caught each other. Harry brushed a piece of hair out of Allie’s face and cupped her face in his hands.

 

“Thank you.” He said.

“For what?”

“For seeing the good in me back in High School.”  He said in a serious tone. “You snapped me out of my rich, entitled jerk-mentality and made me realize that I had to grow up.”

 

She had a small smile on her face, remembering the moments they had in High School.

How they grew closer after his breakup with Kelly. From talking in the hallways to sitting together in the cafeteria to working on homework at each other’s houses after school. How the popular guy and the girl who thought she would forever live in her sister’s shadow slowly fell in love.

 

“Thank you for being there for me through college while you were working on getting your own degree and saving up for your future with all the extra jobs you took. I didn’t expect anything less from a badass like you though.”

He took her left hand in his hand, exposing the diamond on her ring finger.

“But most of all: thank you for thinking that I’m good enough to spend forever with you. I can’t imagine a world without you by my side and I never want to. Because honestly, I would probably be lost without you.”

 

He could see tears rolling down her face by now. With him she felt like she was her own person. She was appreciated for who _she_ was and only her. He made her feel special in every way and she will be forever grateful to him for that.

 

“I love you.” She managed to choke out through the tears. “This marriage is going to be the dead of me if you’re this sappy all the time, you know.”

“I love you too.” He laughed and locked his lips with hers.

“Come on wifey, let’s unpack.” Harry stood up from the couch and started opening the boxes in the middle of the living room.

 

And in this moment all Allie could do was thank the heavens for creating someone perfect like Harry Bingham to do life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I am getting all the feels, how about you? It was nice to write some lighthearted content. It's a great change of scenery from the coup and poor Allie being held as a prisoner. Kudos and comments would be highly appreciated. 
> 
> Also, quick update: I recently made a Tumblr! If you want to join in on the fun you can find me under @thesocietystan.  
> Thank you and see you next one-shot!


End file.
